


Unmask Your Heart

by ArielSakura



Series: Unmask Your Heart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Costume Parties & Masquerades, First Time, Identity Reveal, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Secret Identity, hermit Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Harry is living a very secluded life after the war, Hermione has had enough and drags Harry to the annual Ministry Christmas Gala, this year's theme: Masquerade.Harry meets someone that he just can't help but be attracted to, lust, sex and maybe even love?





	1. Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Written by the prompt from Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy.
> 
> Theme: Holiday Masquerade Party  
> Fandom: Your choosing  
> Word Count: 5K Min - 15K Max  
> Prompt: It happened at a masquerade party. Your characters meet at a masquerade party where they fall in lust or love with each other. They wake up the next morning with a hangover wondering what the hell happened? The questions of who, what, where, when, why, or how did that person get in their bed?

Harry woke with a pounding headache and the distinct feeling that he was on the wrong side of the bed. Letting out a muffled groan into the soft pillow he had his face buried in, he felt around for the bedside table and his wand. Instead of the hard timber he expected to find, he encountered a warm arm. His head jolted upwards and he hissed softly as the light hit his eyes. Lifting one hand to his face in an attempt to shield his eyes from the noon sun he felt the mask that was still in place, remembering vaguely that Hermione had carved runes into it to stick until he removed it himself. He flung the other hand out in motion that had the curtains drawing shut and casting the room into almost darkness. Blinking a few times he made to look over to the person who was in his bed. His long hair shifting and spilling into his face, moving it out of the way he stilled and frowned when he saw the silken, silver sheets. Okay not his bed. He thought sluggishly. Then where the hell was he? He continued turning his aching head and saw that the sheets cut his bed partner in half at the waist. His top half was exposed and Harry could see the muscles in his long, corded back. He noted the darker skin and the thick, silky looking hair. He shifted slightly trying to place the man and the pieces of last night together. Two things happened when he moved, the first was that he realised he was naked. The second was a surprisingly pleasant, dull ache in his posterior. Suddenly the pieces of the night before started to fall together.

 ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had all started yesterday afternoon when Hermione had browbeaten him into going to some charity event for, he couldn’t remember, something to do with magical creature rights, or was it equality amongst magicals? He had hardly cared the first time he’d turned her down. He never went out anymore. It was too hard, people were always hounding him for something whenever he stuck a toe off his property. So he just stayed in. He spent a lot of his time nowadays reading old spell books and crafting new spells and tinkering with various magical artefacts.

Hermione had come barging into his work room with a pair of dress robes floating over her shoulder. “Harry James Potter, put down whatever it is you’re working on now and go get in the shower. We have an hour before we have to leave.”

“What are you on about?” Harry asked suspiciously eyeing the expensive looking robes.

“The Ministry’s Annual Christmas Ball of course,” Hermione answered him as she chivvied him out of the room and towards his bathroom. Ah, that’s what it was Harry remembered now.

“Hermione,” Harry said planting his feet against the door frame, “I’m not going to some bloody ball. I already told you that, least of all some stuffy Ministry function where I’m going to be harassed all night!”

Hermione huffed, “yes, and I didn’t listen. Look, Harry, you and I both know you need to get out of this house. It is the season to be merry and all that! Let’s celebrate a little! Besides this is the perfect opportunity for you! No-one will recognise you, I promise.” She said as she cast a light tickling charm at him, enough to make him lose his solid purchase on the door. Grinning at her success she pushed him down the hall and into the bathroom, quickly she cast an undressing spell at his back and unceremoniously shoved him in the shower.

Harry let a loud indignant noise at the sudden nudity she had forced on him, but it was largely ignored as she set about organising things in the bathroom. Grumbling to himself he decided he might as well have a shower now that he was here, he’d been in his workshop since he woke up and the clothes Hermione had taken from him were actually his pyjamas from the night before. Turning the water on, he made it as hot as he could stand. Knowing full well what the humidity would do to Hermione’s hair he smiled a little at the petty vengeance.

 “Nice try, Harry,” came Hermione’s voice after a moment, “but I have copious amounts of Sleekeasy’s and numerous charms to stop my hair from frizzing!”

‘Drat’, Harry thought, sighing heavily he called to over the shower stall, “what do you mean perfect opportunity anyway, Hermione?”

“To get laid of course,” came the offhand reply.

The soap Harry had been holding shot out of his hand and rattled the shower door when he squawked out, “what?”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic! I know it’s been ages for you, it’s been years since you were with Ginny and I know you stopped frequenting muggle bars since before last Christmas. By my calculations it’s been thirteen and a half months for you. You need to meet someone, Harry.”

It’s been longer than that, thought Harry feeling vindicated that Hermione had gotten it wrong for once. Ginny had been the only person he’d slept with. Or attempted to at least, Ginny had been in so much pain and the whole experience had been so awkward that Harry had shied away from trying again. Not that he _could_ date in the wizarding world anyway and he’d stopped frequenting the muggle clubs because, whilst he enjoyed the music and the atmosphere of a live band, he hadn’t been able to connect with any muggle girl. His world was just too different now. Sighing morosely he’d been content to just wile away his days in Grimmauld Place. He’d spent a lot of the time renovating the place in such a way that it was completely unrecognisable. He rather thought Sirius would be pleased about that. He’d found the spells to clean and renovate in books in the library, what he hadn’t found. He’d created. That had led him to his passion of creating spells and magical artefacts. It was a peaceful, pleasurable pastime.

He shut the water off and windlessly summoned his towel, drying off he tied it around his waist and stepped out of the shower. He crossed his arms and glared at Hermione. “I am not going and I certainly don’t need you interfering in my sex life.” Harry told her.

“Harry,” Hermione said with a teasingly raised eyebrow, “you don’t have a sex life for me to interfere _with_. That’s rather the whole point of this!”

“I’m not going, Hermione.” Harry said warningly. “Do you know how many people are going to be all over me? Everyone’s going to want to talk to me and know all the details of my life, I doubt I’d even get to find a drink let alone a date. Besides all that I don’t want to date someone who only wants ‘Harry Potter’,” Harry told her, using his fingers to put quotation marks around his name.

Hermione just smirked at him and held up a mask. It was a beautiful mask, made of delicate gold swirls in an almost lace like pattern. It rose up on one side to completely cover the forehead and one cheek, whilst also reaching across to cover the other eyebrow. It left open the other cheek, his mouth and chin. Harry smiled sardonically at Hermione when he realised it would cover his scar perfectly. “It’s a masquerade ball,” he said as he took the mask from her to examine the detailing more closely.

“It’s a masquerade ball,” Hermione confirmed smugly.  “It’s a good thing you came up with that spell that fixed your eyesight.” She said.

Harry nodded absently as he peered at the mask, though the overall design should have leant itself towards a more feminine look, the swirls were thicker than what would normally be seen on a women’s mask. Tiny emeralds and stones of onyx had also been used to enhance the design and they added to its masculinity. Harry turned the mask over and saw the runes that had been etched into it. Runes of secrecy and hiding, a blood rune and a sticking rune, which once activated, Harry interpreted to mean it would respond only to the wearer. “Nice work on the runes,” Harry said.

Hermione straightened her shoulders in a pleased way, “so you’ll come?” she asked eagerly.

Harry exhaled noisily through his nose, “well seeing as you’ve thought of everything. I can’t really object can I?” he replied, giving her a small smile after a moment to show that he would go.

Hermione squealed and launched herself at him, giving him a tight hug, “oh good! We’ll all go and drink that ridiculously watered down eggnog, dace and have a good time out for once. Now, I’ve got to go get Ron, he supposed to be ready by now. I ordered you some new robes and clothes that will match the mask and there’s some products on the sink for you to use! I’ll be back with Ron in fifteen minutes and then we’ll all leave from here.” She gave him another quick hug and a giddy smile before leaving him in peace in his bathroom.

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione’s exuberance and quickly towelled himself off. Scrubbing the towel over his hair he eyed the outfit Hermione had hung on the back of the door. The pants were fairly plain, they were an emerald green so dark as to be nearly black, the shirt a pale gold with thin, black piping on the collar. The over robe was made of fine silk the same colour as the pants but with heavy golden embroidery on the sleeves and along the bottom of the robe. Harry noticed that it matched his mask. On the floor Harry also noticed that Hermione had brought him a new pair of boots, black dragon hide with golden buckles around the calf. Deciding against underwear he slipped on the pants and shirt, he summoned a pair of dress socks and pulled the boots on. Making sure the pants tucked in nicely. Turning to the bathroom mirror he raised a sceptical eyebrow at the variety of products Hermione had placed on his counter. He picked up the bottle of Sleakeasys and experimentally poured a small amount into his palm. Rubbing it between his hands he pulled it through his lenghtly hair, he’d started to let it grow out to start with as a bit of a tribute to Sirius. But that had stopped once it reached past his shoulders, now his hair was long enough to touch the small of his back. He found the extra weight kept the rebelliousness down to a more natural wave most of the time. The Sleakeasys smoothed the few wayward strands and he swiftly braided it down one side, tying it off with a band that he charmed gold to match the rest of his outfit. Looking at the next product he saw that it was a small container of glitter, according to the label it was supposed to be body glitter. Snorting he put it back down, Hermione must be going mad if she thought he was willingly going to wear glitter. He abandoned the rest of the products and picked up the mask. He used a cutting hex to pierce his finger and dropped a few drops of blood onto the runes and watched as it was absorbed into the metal. Nodding in satisfaction when it was done he placed it on his face. He felt the metal meld to his features and he looked at himself in the mirror to see the effect. He nodded in satisfaction when he noted that it covered his scar fully. Turning away from the mirror, his gaze was caught by a small black pencil. He picked it up and after realising what it was, shrugged his shoulders, it’s not as if anyone would know it was him after all. After a few trials and subsequent errors in which he had to use a vanishing charm several times. He finally got the hang of the eyeliner. He adjusted the thickness of it minutely and cocked his head as he gave himself a final once over. He was fairly pleased with the look, he hadn’t worn anything this nice in a long time, generally preferring his jeans or sweatpants. The eyeliner made his eyes larger and brighter and the colours complimented each other well. Hermione had obviously picked up quite a lot about fashion after rooming with Parvati and Lavender for seven years. He grabbed the robe and went downstairs to wait for his two best friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blinking as the memory faded Harry looked around the room, trying to see if he could spot his clothes. He saw his robe discarded on the floor next to another of a dark charcoal colour. His shirt had been thrown haphazardly over the back of a chair, a silver one puddled on the seat of said furniture. There was a pair of trousers in the middle of the room, but they were of a grey colour. Boots and socks and a set of pants were strewn about the room as if the occupants had been in a hurry to get out of them. Harry finally spotted his own trousers they were pooled on the floor next to the bed. The rest of his memory from the night before came rushing back to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry had stepped out onto the balcony for some fresh air. The noise and crowd of people had gotten too much for him after his years of almost solitude. Sighing he leant on the waist high balustrade and sucked in a few lungful’s of cool air. He really didn’t want to go back in to the tawdrily dressed party. Some of the costumes were completely ludicrous. There had even been someone dressed as a nutcracker, though Harry had his suspicions on the twins for the Christmas ornaments that had been charmed to sing lewd versions of popular Christmas carols.

There was a soft chiming of bells from overhead as the fairies who had been hired to help decorate the event flew around him before they made their way giggling back inside. Harry turned to watch their progress and was greeted with the sight of a tall, well-dressed, dark-skinned man stepping through the door. Two glasses of whiskey in one large hand, Harry blinked as he took in the visage of the man in front of him. His robes and clothes were made from shades of charcoal. His mask was a simple eye mask of brushed silver, with a darker, sweeping grey line that started in one corner, leading up over his left eye, down the nose and underneath the right. Small silver studs added extra detail. The man took a hold of one of the glasses and held it out to Harry, “it looked like you could use something stronger than the swill that passes for eggnog around here.”

Harry looked impassively at the man as he reached for the drink, wandlessly casting a few charms over it to make sure it wasn’t poisoned or otherwise tampered with. The man chuckled, “I wonder if I should be offended?”

“Sorry,” Harry said with a slight blush rising at his being caught, “habit.”

“Oh? A paranoid habit to have to be sure,” said the man as he moved to lean against the balustrade next to Harry. His long legs stretched out in front of him.

“Look, if you’re here to gossip about who’s who underneath all the masks and to guess at whether or not ‘Harry Potter’ showed up this year. I’d rather not.” Harry said straightforwardly. That’s all he had heard so far this night and all anyone seemed to want to talk about.

“Now why would I want to speculate about the guest list when I plan on getting lost in those green eyes of yours instead?”

Harry tensed somewhat, “are you, flirting with me?” he asked surprised.

The smile that curved into the other man’s’ face could only be described as sinful, “perhaps, would it be so bad if I was?” he asked as he sipped from his tumbler. Harry stood there blinking for a moment, before his eyes dragged over the man’s muscular body again. Harry had never really given much thought to his sexuality, not after the disastrous results with Ginny. He had though, of course, had many fantasies over the years and had entertained a time or two what it would like to be with another man. Never did he think he would have the guts or the opportunity to go along with it. “Maybe,” he replied instead, taking a sip of his own whiskey hoping that he came off as nonchalant as the man beside him.

The man grinned, “besides, there are much more interesting questions I could ask you other that who you think is who here.”

“Like?” Harry asked.

“Such as, what you’re favourite position is?”

“In Quidditch?” Harry asked confused a little at the turn of conversation as he took another sip, The whiskey was of good quality and quite smooth.

“Sure, that first, then perhaps we could move onto what position you favour in the bedroom.” The man said with a smirk.

Harry choked on the whiskey, “excuse me?” he sputtered weakly.

The man chuckled, “it’s why we’re here after all isn’t it?”

“I’m not sure I follow you,” Harry said.

“You are wonderfully naïve. Let me elucidate you,” the man said as he moved closer so that they were almost touching, their faces much closer together than they were before. “Generally when people come to these sorts of things, it’s because they need to mingle for some sort of social gain. You know brown nose the wealthy, bribe politicians. Find out gossip and mingling to climb ever higher in societal circles.”

Harry started scowling, “yes, which is why I usually avoid these types of things. Everyone wants to shake your hand just so they can be seen to be doing it.”

“Exactly my point, but tonight that’s not possible, the mask prevents us from knowing who anyone is. So the connections we make tonight are based on truths, mutual respect and genuine emotion. The connections we make tonight are real and not buried under flattery and falsehoods. Tonight we wear masks so we can truly be ourselves.”

His words struck a cord deep within Harry, he understood perfectly what the stranger was saying, “I agree, but what does that have to do with.. sex?” He asked, blushing on the last word.

“Well, take away the money, prestige and power away from interactions with other people and what do you have left? Friendship, Family, Love and Sex. If you were looking for friendship only it wouldn’t be done from behind a mask. Family already know who you are. Love and sex are the two that are left. Though the former would eventually require identities the latter does not.”

“So is that what you’re proposing is it?” Harry asked after a moment, “meaningless sex?”

“It doesn’t have to be meaningless,” the man said, “just because something is fleeting doesn’t make it any less exceptional. Is a sunrise less beautiful once it fades?”

Harry gazed at the man and finished his whiskey, he set the tumbler on the balustrade, “you certainly have a way with words. Tell me something, truthfully. Why did you come tonight? And don’t just say to find someone to have for the night. Why do _you_ want the anonymity?”

The man was silent as he contemplated Harry’s question, “I find it difficult to date,” he said at last, “there is a certain, let’s say, stigma, attached to my family name which impedes people from wanting to enter into a long-term relationship. On the other hand I am loathe to leave behind a string of dalliances of failed dates and one-night stands for people to gossip about.”

“I can understand that,” replied Harry. “I’m in a similar situation myself.”

“So what do you say to spending the night together? We can get to know each other, maybe dance. Perhaps more than dance later.” The man said with a leer.

Harry smirked back, “I might be enticed to that last one, but right now, I think I’ll take you up on that dance offer.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat up and scrubbed his face, touching his swollen lips and shifting a little on his tender bottom he started to recall what had happened later in the evening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had spent hours talking and laughing, the man was charming and they found they shared many interests, both of them well read and versed in many topics. The other man was very witty and their conversations keeping them solely occupied with one another. Harry had spotted a shocked Hermione on the dance floor when she spotted him whirling through dance after dance with the darker man. Ron thankfully had been too busy counting his steps to have noticed them. Currently though, they were once more on the secluded balcony for some ‘fresh air’ and Harry was backed against the balustrade. When Harry had pointed out the mistletoe above them, he had found himself splendidly kissed. Their kisses had been passionate and long. Full of heat and mutual desire.

They had kissed until Harry was dizzy for air, he pulled away gasping lightly as the other man continued to trail kisses down his neck and collarbone. Groaning Harry tugged gently at the hair he only now realised he was grasping.

The other man’s mouth came back up and covered Harry’s again, though that hadn’t been Harry’s intention he certainly didn’t mind. This time when they broke apart the other man rested his forehead against Harry’s. “Is there something I can call you by? A nickname or something you wouldn’t mind answering to for the night? I’d like to have something to yell out when I’m coming.” He said smirking again.

“Confident aren’t you?” Harry said as he huffed a laugh, thinking for a moment his first name was obviously out of the question and his middle name was still to recognisable. Struggling to think through the lustful haze the other man induced in him, he turned to his mother’s name for inspiration, “Evan,” he said at last.

“Evan,” the man repeated softly, “well you can call me..”

“Nothing,” Harry interrupted, “your real name or nothing at all.” He stared up insistently at the man. The other man nodded when he met Harry’s eyes and leaned in to kiss him again.

When they broke apart he kept his lips pressed softly against Harry’s, “come home with me?” he asked and though he had been confident and charming all night, Harry could hear the insecurity in his voice. Meeting his eyes he saw the genuine affection the other man felt for him. Slowly he nodded, his acceptance was met with a wide grin and the sudden feeling of apparition.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry found himself pressed into the wall, hands holding his hips firmly. Their kisses this time around were that much more desperate. Harry’s own hands were fisted in the man’s robes pulling him closer so that their bodies were pressed tightly against one another. He could feel the heat from the other man radiating through his body. The firm length hidden in the other man’s trousers pressed between his groin and hip. Hands scrabbled at clothing, the unfastening of robes left them strewn on the floor. Their shirts thrown in the general direction of a chair Harry had caught in the corner of his eye. They stumbled further into the room towards the bed and Harry felt hands exploring his body as his own did the same, they roamed down his back to squeeze at his buttocks. The other man groaning into Harry’s mouth as he felt the firm globes. Harry pulled back gasping a little as his mind finally caught up to the current events. “Is everything okay?” asked the other man, looking at Harry in concern, one hand moving to cup the cheek that wasn’t covered by his mask.

“Yeah, I just, this is, er, well pretty new to me.” He explained bashfully.

The other man smiled reassuringly, “being with a man? I’m sure I can walk you through the steps and I do like to bottom,” he said his grin becoming more lascivious. 

Harry blushed furiously, he thought it only fair that he fully disclose his history. Besides it wasn’t like this man knew who was, he couldn’t judge him for it. “That’s just it, I don’t think you should, I had a girlfriend once, a long time ago.” The man arched an eyebrow as he waited for Harry to continue, “I, well, to be completely  honest, I hurt her. The one time we tried to, it was too much. I was too much.” Harry met the man’s eyes again and instead of the revulsion or apprehension that he had been expecting he saw fiery longing.

“Are you telling me that you’re hiding a very large snake inside your trousers?” he asked with a teasing smile.

“Er, yes?” Harry replied, a little confused at the man’s reaction.

“Excellent,” the other man breathed, as he stepped back in and kissed Harry thoroughly. Harry felt some of his apprehension drain away but the confusion was still there, because surely the man didn’t still expect to bottom? Harry just couldn’t see how it would be possible. Going along with it for now, he kissed back and his hands went to the belt of the other man’s trousers. He figured there was still plenty of other things they could do as he slipped the belt free of its loops and unbuttoned the man’s fly. The other man helped him as Harry slipped the trousers and the man’s pants down over his hips, they caught briefly on the jutting erection but the other man was soon stepping out of the confining garments. They stumbled further towards the bed and the man fell backwards as his legs hit the bed. Harry getting his first full view of the dark-skinned man’s fully naked glory. He bit his lip as his eyes roved over his firm chest and the strongly defined stomach muscles. His gaze settling on what he had up until now only briefly felt through layers of clothing. He looked up to see the smug smirk the other man wore, “like what you see?” he asked softly.

Harry nodded and stepped closer to the bed, feeling brave, he ran his hands up the legs in front of him and gripped the firmness that rose from their junction. The man’s head fell back and he moaned softly at Harry’s touch. Emboldened at the sound Harry moved in and began to pump slowly, moving his hand up and down the firm length. After a few moments he lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the tip, lapping at the precum he had spotted. Groans of appreciation met his ears and he looked up to see whisky coloured eyes blown wide with lust. Smiling internally he bobbed lower and flicked his tongue again watching the reactions he got. He got bolder as the responses seemed favourable to his movements. Harry was actually enjoying bringing the other man pleasure so much, that he almost didn’t hear it when the man started speaking.

“Merlin, you’re good at this, I can’t believe you haven’t done this before.” The man moaned once more before continuing, “I did say I’d walk you through it, but I’m not sure how much coaching you need.”

Harry pulled off of the firm cock but didn’t remove his hand, he moved up the muscled body and placed a kiss on darker man’s lips. “I refuse to hurt you, I think I should..”

He was stopped midsentence with a kiss, “nonsense, if you’re really that worried, start small, one finger at a time until you think I’m ready. But,” he pressed another kiss to Harry’s lips, “you really don’t need to worry so much, I’m sure I can take you.” He said with a wink as he lifted one foot back towards his arse. Harry bit his lip still unsure but his inner Gryffindor wanting to give it a go at least. He moved back to his previous position and after silently casting a lubrication charm on his fingers Harry slid his lips back over the swollen head in front of him. He slipped one slim finger into the warm channel behind the man’s balls and was surprised at the ease at which it was accepted. Humming a little in surprise he pressed in further and was met with a hiss of pleasure as his finger brushed along a bumpy ridge. Realising what he had found, Harry wriggled his finger a little, noticing the subtle stretch he pushed a second finger alongside the first. This action was met with a satisfied moan and murmurs of encouragement. Harry bobbed his head lower on the erection in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks minutely, not wanting the other man to come just yet. He added a third finger after a few more minutes of gentle massage and stimulation, watching as dark hands fisted on the pale sheets. He grinned to himself internally, glad that he wasn’t causing any pain but still uncertain about going through with the act itself. His insecurity leading him to insert a fourth digit. “Fuck,” the dark man breathed as he lifted his head to look down the length of his body at Harry, “you can’t seriously think I need more?” Harry locked eyes with him and just continued his stretching explorations before lifting his head from the man’s cock with a soft slurping noise.

“Perhaps you should judge for yourself,” he said letting go of the man’s penis completely he reached his free hand to his own trousers, unfastening them and letting them pool around his feet. He watched as whiskey eyes went wide and focused intently on the large member between Harry’s legs. Harry slowly withdrew his fingers as the other man sat up and shuffled closer to Harry, he reached out a hand and wrapped it around Harry’s thick girth, marvelling at the length he forced Harry to take a step back as he slipped off the bed and onto his knees. Without hesitation he moved his mouth over Harry’s firm rod and Harry could only watch transfixed as those dark lips parted and stretched to accommodate him. The larger man attempted to take as much as he could into his mouth but was unable to go any further than a third of the way down. Harry groaned softly when he felt the man pull off, cool air on his spit-slick cock.

“I want you inside me,” the man said heatedly as he stood once more kissing Harry demandingly on the lips. Turning he knelt on the bed and supported his weight on his elbows. Looking back over his shoulder at Harry, “now, please.” He demanded.

That was all Harry apparently needed to shake himself out of the lustful stupor he had fallen into at the welcoming sight the man made on the bed. He moved quickly to position himself behind the muscled man and conjured some more lube. Slicking himself and also pushing some more into the waiting cavity, he placed the head of his cock at the hole and hissed as the man pressed back on it impatiently. Sinking slowly into the warm channel, Harry hold on to the man’s hips tightened at the sensation around him. He leant forward, placing his forehead on the man’s shoulder as he acclimated to the tight heat. “Are you okay?” he asked after a moment, suddenly terrified the man’s silence meant he was hurting he made to pull out.

A dark hand flew out to grab his thigh, nails digging into the corded flesh. “Don’t you dare,” he hissed at Harry. “Just give me a sec to adjust.” After a few moments his hips rocked slightly and he asked Harry to start moving. Harry bit his lip but abided by the request, starting out slowly, he pulled back a little and pushed forwards. Slowly gaining more and more confidence at the erotic sounds the man under him was making, Harry started to speed up, his strokes becoming longer. Shifting his position a little, he found that spot inside that caused the darker man to groan in appreciation. “Oh, there, right there,” he muttered and Harry grinned. Picking up his pace some more he started to hit the spot over and over. The man still had one hand on Harry’s thigh and Harry swore he would have finger-shaped bruises there in the morning. Harry was completely unprepared for the sensation of the other man’s orgasm. He had a few seconds warning as “Evan!” was cried out before the channel was clamping down around him. He thrust weakly as he fell forwards over the other man and the added pressure caused his own intense limb weakening orgasm. Crying out together, they fell forwards in a panting heap. Harry after a moment made to move off, but felt his arms quiver as he pushed himself up. Groaning slightly as he lowered himself once more to stretch out along the long back underneath him. The man chuckled. “Doing okay?”

“Mmm, can’t move,” Harry replied, absently kissing the man’s neck.

The man chuckled again and clenched his arse, causing Harry to moan as he cock twitched with interest. “You sure?” came the questioning voice. Harry quickly sat up and grabbing the man’s hips, spun him onto his back.

“You want to go again?” Harry asked him with an incredulous grin.

The man took one long look down Harry’s body to see Harry had fully recovered, “with a recovery time like this, how can I say no?”

Harry leaned forward and kissed him, edging forward he pushed back against the man’s entrance and swallowed the groan that came from the mouth under him. Pressing his tongue inside, he rocked his hips slowly as hands came up to grasp at his hips and back. Inwardly revelling in the slick feel of his own come. This time they moved more sensuously and slowly, building passion instead of chasing it. Taking the time to more thoroughly explore each other’s bodies. Harry gasped lightly as his nipple was pinched and he received cries for more when he canted his hips upwards. Harry drew back from their fevered kissing to watch the expressions of the other man’s face. He felt as the movements he made were matched, thrust for thrust. The eyes behind the silvered mask filled with passion and longing. Harry bit his lip and increased his pace when large hands pulled harder on his hips. Even having experienced it only a short time before, and having some warning as the man called out his alias and pulled him in for a kiss, Harry was still not entirely prepared for the sensation of the tightening of the man’s arse around his cock. Losing himself in the pleasure of the moment and the tongue-filled kiss Harry came for the second time that night. He managed to pull out this time and fell to the side of the dark body under him. Panting hard as he watched the somewhat goofy grin spread on the other man’s face.

“I think you lied to me, there’s no way you never done this before,” he told Harry as he looked over at him with an easy smile.

Harry chuckled, “I’m glad I could exceed expectations.”

The man rolled onto his side and trailed a hand over Harry’s hip, “oh I think you deserve more than an Exceeds Expectations for your efforts tonight. We are definitely looking at an Outstanding, actually I’m not entirely sure there’s a grade high enough.”

Harry smiled as an embarrassed blush stole over his cheeks, he hummed uncertain of what to say.

The man continued to trail his hand up and over Harry’s chest, a crease appearing in his brow as he took in the numerous marks on the Gryffindor’s body. “You have a lot of scars,” he commented, locking eyes with Harry. Harry shrugged, he was used to them. He tried not to think about the reasons behind said scars, too many painful memories surfaced whenever he did. “What is it you do to get so many?” came the question, “curse breaker? Creature tamer?”

Harry latched onto the last one with a teasing grin, he shifted forward and held up his right hand. “Definitely the second one, see this?” he lifted a finger to show off a particularly jagged white line, the man nodded, interest alight in his eyes, “came off worse in a fight with the most barmy owl you’ve ever met.”

The man stared for a moment before laughing uproariously, Harry laughed along with him. The darker man’s laugh was gloriously infectious. Harry felt lighter than he had in years. He leaned comfortably on his elbow, “What about you?”

The man moved closer and matched his position, “mmm, I look after various business pursuits, when that’s not taking up my time, I indulge in a few hobbies, travel.”

“I’d love to travel,” Harry said, the words popping out before he thought about them.

“Why don’t you?” the other man asked interested.

Harry made a face and flopped down onto the bed, “I barely leave the house to buy food let alone go anywhere. It’s far too much a pain in the arse to do otherwise.” The man leaned over him and quirked an eyebrow, obviously wanting more detail. Harry rolled his eyes, “The press, the public. I’m hounded the moment I step across my wards.”

“I am sleeping with a celebrity then?” the man asked faux excitedly, though Harry heard the teasing tones. Harry gave him a droll look, “what is it then? Quidditch? You do have a Seeker’s build. Or are you a famous duellist? Is that were the scars come from?” The man asked tilting his head now in consideration.

“I think you think too much,” Harry replied.

The man’s thoughtful expression changed quickly to a leer, “well, I know one way to stop that from happening.” He replied as he leant over Harry and captured his lips in another kiss. Harry’s cock stirring with renewed arousal. The darker man broke the kiss when they needed air more than pleasure and he started to press kisses over Harry’s torso. He flicked his tongue over Harry’s nipples as he moved past them, drawing pleasurable sounds from Harry’s mouth. He slowly moved his way further down Harry’s body and took the hardened member back into his mouth. Harry groaning deep in his throat as the man bobbed his head and pressed his tongue against the bottom of his glans. Harry opened his eyes and looked down his body as one slick finger was pressed questioningly against his hole. Nodding, he felt that finger slide in and he bit his lip at the strange sensation. He hadn’t ever done this to himself, rather preferring the quick wank in the shower or the obligatory one before sleep. His life had been rather sexless and he was starting to really regret that. Especially in light of the fantastic evening this was turning out to be. His thoughts scattered as a second finger joined the first and they both pressed in deeper to find that sweet spot. He felt his legs fall open wider and he thrust upwards into the warm mouth around his cock as that spot was smoothly assaulted. He felt the man let up after a while and he moved back up to cover Harry’s body with his own. Their lips searched each other out as Harry felt a larger object press against him. Moaning into soft lips and pressing tongue, Harry felt himself breached. His hands flew up to grab at powerful hips and felt the man’s hand tug at the end of his braid, pulling off the tie and burying itself in his locks. The man slowly rolled his hips searching out the place his fingers had found only a little while before. Harry felt him grin against his mouth when he let a strangled sound that told the man exactly when he had found it. The pace was picked up and Harry’s prostate was soon taking a battering. His cries were swallowed by a strong tongue and matched with harsh breathing. Their climax coming quickly and all at once. Sleep came quickly to the pair as they slumped bonelessly into the pillows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry climbed carefully out of the bed and silently summoned his clothes, dressing quickly he looked around to make sure he hadn’t left anything behind. Spying the silver mask that the other man had worn before on the opposite bedside. He walked around the bed and picked it up, glancing down at the sleeping man who had his face mostly buried in the fluffy pillows. Harry could barely make out any discernible features in the scant light that made it through the edges of the curtain. The man shifted and Harry made a quick decision, he pulled his own mask off and left in place of the silver one. Apparating home he thought it would be nice to have a memento, something other than just the memory of the spectacular night they had shared.


	2. Do I Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise exchange letters, do they dare to meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaise is so smooth... and determined, very determined

Harry rolled out of bed with a sigh, it had been three days since the Ministry Ball and he could not get the man he had met out of his head. Trudging downstairs in just his sweatpants, he started to make himself a cup of tea, ignoring Kreacher’s mutterings about him doing Kreacher’s job. Taking it into the sitting room he curled up in the large window seat and stared out into the rain. Kreacher came in shortly with a tray of toast and bacon. Harry thanked the elf and started help himself. He took note of the small pile of mail on the tray. There was a copy of the Prophet and a letter addressed to him in Hermione’s handwriting, he wrinkled his nose slightly at that one. He knew what it would say, he had closed off his floo to everyone once he had gotten back the next morning. He had not wanted to see anyone after the night he had spent with the mystery man.

Deciding to get it over with he picked up Hermione’s letter, and immediately dropped it when he saw the letter underneath. It was addressed with only one word, _‘Evan’._ With a trembling hand, Harry reached for it and slid open the envelope.

 

_Evan,_

_I hope that this letter finds you, I’m not sure what it is like for you. But since that night, I have not been able to rid you from my mind. No distraction is enough and the scent of you still lingers in my bed. I find myself wishing I had more time with you, though I don’t think that any measure of time would be enough._

_When I first saw you across the room, I knew, I just knew, you were special. I just didn’t realise how perfect you were until I woke up without you. Had I known before I fell asleep, I would have done everything in my power to make sure you stayed with me._

_With your laugh, your wit, your intelligence and charm, you have woven a spell over me. One that, I for one, do not want to break. I hope that you feel the same, though I will understand if I do not hear from you again, I pray that is not the case._

_I won’t spoil your memories with my name if that is what you wish, though you only have to ask and I would give you everything. In case this is the last time I can speak to you, thank you for the truly unforgettable memories and the mask._

_Yours, always,_

_B  
xx_

Harry clutched the letter tightly as he read and reread the words. Did B want to meet him? Really meet him? Did he truly mean what he wrote? Biting his lip Harry thought over his interactions with B. None of it had seemed false, there was nothing in his actions or his words to suggest that he was anything but genuine. But could Harry really trust that B would be able to love him for himself?

The thought of love startled Harry, is that what was happening? Is that what he had been doing for the last few days? Falling in love with this man? He had replayed every one of their conversations over in his mind. Watched them in his pensieve, he had told himself he was just committing it to memory, but now, now he thought perhaps he was mourning the loss of the soul-matching companionship they had shared. When he recounted the feelings he had experienced that night, the light-hearted gaiety of their less serious conversations, the deep joy and contentedness he felt when they discussed various topics, the easy companionship he felt with the man that he didn’t feel around anyone else, not even Hermione and Ron. He thought over the times his pulse had raced whenever B had taken his hand, or waist. When B looked at him like he was the only one in the world. The way his body had reacted when they kissed and the comfortableness that had between them when they had allowed their passion for one another to overtake them. There had been no awkwardness or embarrassment, no judgement. Only pleasure and dare he even think it? Suddenly another thought forced its way to the front, the voice that reminded him of the all hurt and pain he had been through loving people. Sirius, Remus, his friends that had died for him. He remembered the hurtful words Ginny had flung at him when they had split up, that he was broken and couldn’t be fixed. That he had a darkness in him when she had found out the things he had done to protect others. When she found out what he had done during the time he had split from Hermione and Ron on the Horcrux hunt. About the people he had killed and tortured to find information on Voldemort, about what happened when he had tracked down Peter Pettigrew and made him regret ever betraying his parents. Ginny hadn’t understood Harry’s pain, had never really understood Harry, and so he doubted anyone would. But, B, he thought, B had seemed to.

Tearing his thoughts away he summoned parchment and quill, throwing his doubts to the wind and dredging up that Gryffindor courage, he wrote back.

 

* * *

 

Blaise was sitting in his office, trying his hardest to concentrate on the work in front of him. He sighed as he sat back in his chair and threw his quill down. It was utterly useless, he was utterly useless. His thoughts when not centred on the gorgeous man he had met at the ball were scattered and fragmented. He wondered now if his letter had been received? How it had been received. His owl had come back without it. Which meant it had been accepted by someone. Was it the right someone? He sighed and looked out the window, leaning his forehead and shoulder on the glass he looked out at the overcast sky and pouring rain. He frowned after a few minutes, then his eyes went wide, was that? It was, it was an owl. He didn’t recognise it, did that mean?

He threw open the doors to the balcony and stalked out into the rain, the cool wet, drenching his clothes instantly. Allowing the owl to perch on his arm he brought it inside. Quickly casting a drying spell on the letter he took it from the owl and allowed it to perch near the fire. Frantically opening the parchment he sat heavily as he read.

 

_B_

_Though I think it is safe for me to say that you are not alone in your feelings, I am hesitant to think this could be anything more than that one spectacular night._

_What if, once you find out who I truly am, you react as I would expect one of the general population to? Or worse, what if you are one of the people who have reason to dislike me? I am not a saint, there are things I have done in my past that I am not proud of. Things that I have done, which have caused hurt and distress to others and their families. The scars you saw upon my body are not badges of honour._

_You said to me that your family name gives people reason to dislike you, is that left over from the war?_

_There is part of me that wants very much to believe your beautiful words, that wants to believe this could be some fairy-tale ending. But the realist in me, the part that reminds me of all the hurt I have already been through, the betrayal and the pain. That part of me tells me to leave well enough alone, to leave this as nothing more than the wonderful night it was._

_Conflictedly yours_

_‘Evan’ x_

 

Blaise shivered as he read and it had nothing to do with the cold water dripping down his spine. Evan’s letter sounded very much like he did not want to pursue anything. But reading between the lines and taking into account that he had actually written a reply, Blaise knew that it would only take some convincing. It sounded like Evan expected him to give up, that he didn’t expect Blaise to want anything more to do with him as he alluded to the fact that he was not an angel. This only stirred the ambition within Blaise to an ever higher peak. He cast a drying charm on himself before pulling fresh parchment towards himself. This was his chance at true happiness and love, if Evans first sentence was to be believed, he would not pass it up for anything. He was determined to see him once more, to have him in his arms again and to make sure that this time, he didn’t leave.

 

* * *

 

Harry was awake this time when the owl came, it pecked on his window and he quickly moved to open it, tangling himself in the blanket he had curled up in. Once he finally extricated himself, he anxiously pulled the letter from the bird's leg.

 

_Evan,_

_Did you really think that letter would be enough to deter me from pursuing you? If anything it gives me hope that perhaps my wishes are not in vain._

_You forget, I know who you truly are, your name or past deeds do not negate the person I met at the Ball. The wonderfully smart, naïve, and sexy individual that you are. The ‘Evan’ I know is kind, funny, passionate about your beliefs, courteous yet refreshingly frank. You are the most genuine person I have ever met and there is nothing that you could do, or have done, that will change that._

_You asked about the war, you’ve seen my body so you must know that I, at least, was not involved directly. Neither was my family, we stayed neutral, well, as neutral as possible. I was at Hogwarts the year he took it over. I was forced under pain of death to do things that I am not proud of either._

_We all have regrets, skeletons in our closets. It is how we decide to live with them that defines us. I think that my biggest regret would be to let you slip through my fingers. To not give the spark between us a chance to grow into the blazing inferno I believe it would become._

_I will be in box three at the Falcon’s game tomorrow. It is my own private box, there won’t be anyone else there._

_I have hope that you will decide to meet with me, that you will decide what there is between us is worth the risk. Love, I believe, is the greatest risk you can take. You might say, but what if it doesn’t work out? My answer to you would be, but what if does?_

_Always yours,_

_B_

_xx_

 

* * *

 

Harry stared at the door, he could barely hear the roar of the crowd through the blood rushing through his veins. His breath was hot and ragged as he breathed against the material of his invisibility cloak. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to meet with B? He had been standing here for ten minutes, trying to summon the courage to take off his cloak and open the door. He had almost left five times, but each time, those parting words of B’s last letter came back to him. _But what if it does?_

Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped forward and clutching his hand tighter around the silver mask, he reached out with the other. Just as he turned the knob a blast of wind battered at the door and flung it wide open. Harry quickly stepped inside before the door swung shut again and looked around for the man he was here to meet. He stopped in his tracks as he took in the hopeful look on the face of Blaise Zabini.

 

* * *

 

The door flew open and Blaise quickly looked up, heart soaring as he waited for someone to step through. When the wind swirled around the room and the door swung closed, his heart dropped and he stared down at the mask in his hands. Sighing heavily he rubbed at his face, “you’re so stupid Blaise, you shouldn’t have pushed so quickly,” he muttered. “Overeager Hufflepuff,” he admonished himself. Sighing again he looked at the time and stood, “he’s not coming,” he said softly as he moved to make his way to the door.

Suddenly a voice rang out, “he did.”

Blaise stopped and turned, looking around for the voice he knew belonged to Evan, “excuse me?”

“He did,” came the voice again, Blaise’s eyes narrowed on the spot the voice came from and a hand appeared, pulling at the fabric of a cloak. He watched wide-eyed as the body and hair he remembered came into view, his eyes settling on the now uncovered face. The face that Blaise knew well, that everyone knew, but that he was sure no-one had seen like this. Not filled with doubt. Harry Potter was many things but he was never uncertain. Blaise blinked, the things Evan had said coming back to ring in his ears, how he was treated like no-one really knew him. He watched as Harry shifted on his feet, one hand coming up to toy with the long braid that Blaise remembered, it suited him the longer hair. Much better than the mop he had at school. “I shouldn’t have come,” Blaise heard him saying, “I knew this was going to be a mistake.” He made to move, but before he could take a step. Blaise surged forwards and grasped him tightly, pressing their mouths together and sliding his tongue forward when Harry gasped into his mouth. He held him there as they kissed, the passion from a few nights ago sparking instantly.

He pulled away for a moment, resting his forehead against Harry’s as they caught their breath. “Does that feel like a mistake?” He watched as Harry bit his lip and shook his head. “Good, because it’s not, I don’t care that you’re Harry Potter, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord. I don’t care about the things I’ve heard whispered about you from the few Dark families I know. I am not concerned about the gossip that is spread in the papers about you. I care that you are the perfect person for me. That you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know properly.”

“I want the same,” Harry said in a low voice, “I want to know you just as well, Blaise Zabini.”

Blaise grinned and connected their lips once more, he felt Harry’s hands come up to settle around his neck and he was tugged closer to the Boy-Who-Lived. Blaise brushed that thought aside, that didn’t matter, none of that mattered. All that mattered was that he had this wonderful man back in his arms and this time he wasn’t letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! Just a short little story, what do you guys think?
> 
> Ariel  
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> To see fanart inspired by this story!! check out >> [Unmask Your Heart - Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253318)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanart for Unmask Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253318) by [CelticKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune), [CelticKitsune Art (CelticKitsune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune%20Art)




End file.
